Murphy's Law
by Half-elf
Summary: Definition: When anything that can go wrong, does go wrong, and often at the worse possible time. Sam is having a bad day. Can the resident half-breed cheer her up?


AN: This was an idea I had a long time ago. I jotted it down in a notebook and promptly forgot about it. Recently I came across it and decided to finish writing it out and fixing it up. And here is the finished project.

Now, about the story. I know the end of school dates vary from one part of the country to another so I decided to go with my local time schedule which is that school ends around the last week in June. Other than that, I have pictured the characters as slightly older than they are in the show, 16 or 17, but this really doesn't matter, just picture them whatever age you'd like. Okay, now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any aspect of the show "Danny Phantom" and I am not making any profit from this story.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

Murphy's Law

By Half-elf

The last few days of school are generally full of relaxation and ease for high school students: finals are over, summer is set to begin, and spirits are unbeatably high. In short, it's perfect.

Unfortunately, for Sam Manson, today is not living up to expectations.

First, there is the rare June heat wave that rolled in with temperatures already in the nineties at seven in the morning. Because of this, the AC in the Manson home was on all night, which led to the second problem.

During the night, the AC unit had sprung a leak. This would not have been more than an inconvenience if the unit hadn't been located above Sam's closet. The only clothes that survived the drenching were the ones in her mother's care and a single pair of knee high black boots.

Now, she probably could've salvaged the situation by throwing something in the dryer for a fast spin… except her alarm clock didn't go off on time. So, she was left scrambling for clothing, forced to wear something from her mother's stash and running out the door to meet Danny and Tucker.

She walked up to them with a scowl on her face because both were bent over from laughing so hard. "What?!" Her death glare couldn't stop their laughter completely but at least they could function.

Danny wiped a tear from his eye and stood up straight. "Sam, it's already 95 degrees. Why are you wearing a trench coat?" That set Tucker off again.

"I had a problem with my wardrobe this morning." She said through clenched teeth.

Tucker looked at her curiously. "You do have clothes on under there, right?" He let out a decidedly unmanly squeak as Sam lunged at him. Only Danny grabbing her in time saved his life. Tucker held his hands up appealingly. "Kidding. I was just kidding."

When he was sure she wouldn't strangle Tucker, Danny released his grip and stepped back. "Seriously, Sam, you can't go around with a trench coat all day. You'll melt."

She raised her chin. "I can and I will." She held his stare until a passing car succeeded to hit the only puddle on the street and drench her. Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out deeply for a few moments then she peeled off the jacket, revealing the outfit below. "Don't. Say. Anything." She growled.

Sam was wearing a short pale purple skirt and a simple white sleeveless blouse that allowed a thin strip of her midriff to show. Danny blushed slightly thinking she didn't look bad in the clothes while Tucker couldn't help the laugh that escaped. It was more from shock than anything but Sam still growled and walked away. The boys chased after her with assurances that she looked fine but she wouldn't hear it.

O.o.o.o.o.O

The rest of the day went along a similar path for Sam. In first period her desk broke, sending her books sliding across the room. During gym, she was hit in the head with a dodge ball… She was running track at the time. The twenty-page paper she had prepared as her final project for English wasn't in her bag where she put it last night. At lunch, she accidentally bit into a piece of meat. And the pop quiz in Science was over before she could find a pen that worked.

All in all, she was glad when the final bell rang.

"Thank god that's over." Sam let out an enormous sigh of relief while Danny smiled and Tucker laughed. "This day just sucked. All I want to do now is go home, relax, and put this day behind meeeee…" Sam let out a cry as her bootlace snapped, tripping her and sending her sprawling.

At least it would have if not for the resident half-breed's quick reflexes.

Instead of black and blue, Sam found herself held quite snuggly to Danny's chest, his arms tight around her, and his heart beating fast beneath her fingers. His voice rumbled through her. "You okay?"

She looked up into his concerned gaze and couldn't get any words past her suddenly dry throat so she nodded.

Tucker's concerned gaze quickly turned into a smirk when he realized she was fine. Adjusting his bag, he continued down the street. Pausing, he half turned to call to Danny, "Maybe you should fly her home. You know, to prevent any future catastrophes."

Sam opened her mouth to comment but Danny had already pulled her into the alley and changed. Turning both of them invisible, he flew her home.

When they safely landed in her room, he set her back on her feet and changed back. "There." She smiled sweetly. "Made it, safe and sound."

Maybe it was the relief at having the day practically over with. Or maybe it was the care that Danny took with her. Whatever it was, Sam felt bold. Smiling up at Danny she said a soft "Thanks" before moving forward and laying a quick kiss on his cheek.

Startled, Danny lost control of his powers and disappeared from sight. When he popped back into existence, he only stared at her in shock.

Sam started to curse at herself silently. 'Idiot. Why the hell would you do that?' She opened her mouth to explain, perhaps play it off like they did any other time something like this happened, but he cut her off.

Leaning forward, he took her lips in a brief kiss. Pulling back with a light blush on his cheeks, he smiled a lopsided grin that was half-satisfied and half-hopeful. Her surprised at the contact quickly melted into pleasure and Sam threw her arms around Danny, bringing him into another, deeper kiss.

As his arms tightened around her and he returned her kiss with just as much eagerness, a thought drifted through Sam's mind. 'I guess this wasn't such a bad day after all.'

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: So that's it. No real point to it other than I wanted too. Hoped you liked it. Drop me a line and let me know what you think.


End file.
